Sleepless Night
by Love4Dreams
Summary: i miss the one that gives me warmth, comfort and makes me swim in my dreams, ofcourse i m talking about bed! otani and risa are stuck with many children, how will they manage that!
1. Chapter 1

dislaimer: i only own the children in this story, that freaks me out! this much of children is a disaster!

* * *

><p><strong>** Sleepless Night**<strong>

Two weeks are left for summer break to end, then everyone will take their own paths in university , but that is not the problem now, one of his relatives takes care of many children in an orphanage, but she`s sick so she left the children in otani`s place, his mom and sister went to a wedding in another city making otani all alone with them.

Otani could barely reach his cell to make a call

"hello otani"

"risa, what`s taking you so long ?"

"sorry the bus is a bit late ,it`ll come any mome…"

"ah! Ittai!" he interrupted

"otani, what`s wrong? Why are you yelling?"

"n..nothing, just hurry up"

15 minutes later..

Risa opened otani`s house door without knocking, he told her it`s not locked since he may be too busy to head to the door

"sorry for getting late!"

"i`m here come in" the voice came from the room next to her

Getting in "i got all we need from milk to diapers to..." seeing otani she fell on her knees placing her hand on her stomach .. otani rushed to her side asking if she was alright...

She looked up at him with teary eyes ..actually she was laughing so hard that she couldn`t stand

"what`s so funny?" otani pouting

"you... you look.. hahahaha"

Otani knew exactly what she was talking about.. he blushed slightly..he was wearing an apron, and his face was...

Risa could finally catch her breaths.."what happened to your face?"

"*sigh* make up"

"i can see that but who did that to you?"

"that little girl over there, she wouldn`t stop crying if she didn`t play with my face, i wonder if girls her age are supposed to put make up"

"hehe but she did a great job"

"wow! Such a pretty stars you can draw" otani said to the 5 year old boy next to risa

Risa added "yeah you are so talented!"

The little boy said so innocently "what is talent?"

Otani wondering"why are you drawing on a shirt?..wait that`s not my shirt"

Risa looking at the shirt that is now covered with stars "eeh! That`s mine! When did you take it out of the bag?"

Otani laughing "calm down it`s just a shirt"

Risa with watery eyes "don`t laugh! i bought it right before i came here"

"i`ll buy another one for you, now i`ll go wash my face"

Risa with a wide smile _`so it`s a shopping date! Thank you little boy`_

3 kids started crying at the same time.. while the two were trying to figure out how to make them stop crying

Otani heard a loud scream, listening to the source of voice.. it was right above of him, and before he realized it a flying kid was falling on him

"watch out!" risa pulling otani to her side

`_but the kid.._` otani threw a pillow he was holding on the ground for the kid to fall on

Risa tripped falling back while pulling him and otani ended on top of her

Otani got off of her with red color on his cheeks , same for risa which had darker shade of red...

"that was close.." said by risa

"yeah..thanks for saving me"

Risa went to the flying kid side saying "never ever jump from over the stairs, you may hurt yourself! Geez! What were you watching?"

Otani said"you brought the diapers right?"

"yeah"

Otani giving her a baby "he`s yours, change for him"

Risa panicked "eeh! I don`t know how"

"me neither"

After having a hard time changing for the baby..

Otani said "what took you so long?"

Risa with almost dead voice "long is good, i could be never done"

Life got back to her when she saw a little angel sitting at the corner of the room "how cute!" she went to the little child patting his hair

Otani`s eyes widened "don`t!"

Risa looking at otani while her hand caressing the child`s cheek "why do you look so scared? Even if he bites it`ll never hurt, he`s extra cute"

Otani runned to towards her grabbing a wooden spoon, he almost hit the child with it

Risa closed her eyes yelling" don`t hit him!"

Then she looked at the child, the wooden spoon was split into two in his mouth

Risa blinked twice.. _`was that his..bite?`  
><em>

She walked away slowly in a daze hiding behind otani "thanks for saving"

" i warned you.. why else would i yell out of pain on phone?"

"so he did bite you? You okay?"

"yeah, he just left a cut"


	2. Chapter 2

**Buzz buzz**

Risa heading towards the door "i`ll get that"

Opening the door there was a woman with a little girl crying

The woman said "sorry i forgot to bring this one, she was hiding somewhere so i didn`t notice"

Risa smiling " that`s fine, we`ll take care of her, go get some rest"

"thank you"

And she left.. the little girl kept crying till otani came to her, the moment otani got close to her she stopped crying

Otani smiled" that`s better" but the girl didn`t take her sight off of him

She kept following him everywhere, otani started to think he`s got a new shadow

"otani, i can`t decide, why are you wearing an apron"

"you really want to know risa?"

"yeah"

"well, it`s a sheild ,one of them threw up on me before you come"

"i see, do u have an extra apron? Don`t want to waste two shirts in one day"

"hehe.. why is this girl following me?

"ask her, i`m making milk.." deeply thinking _`how many spoons am i supposed to add too water?`_

Otani bended down to the girl "why don`t you sit there?" he pointed to a chair

She had some silent moments then answered "m..mally me"

That`s when risa got out of kitchen.. she went to otani`s side

Otani wondering" what did she just say?"

Risa analyzing "well, in children pronunciaton , they usually replace R with L, so mally me means..."

They looked at each other then yelled "marry me!"

Risa cracked up laughing while otani tried desperately to keep his laugh

The girl started to feel annoyed

Otani whispered to her in her ear , the little girl kissed him on his cheek and went to sit on the chair he pointed at

Risa with curiousity killing her "what did you say to her?"

"not telling you"

"why? Please tell me"

"no"

"ok i`ll find out"

The little girl was holding a cendrilla sketch book

_`so she loves cendrilla`_ risa thought with sparkle in her eyes..

She went to the girl saying "hey sweety, will you tell me what otani whispered to you?"

"no"

"i`ll give you candy, cendrilla`s colors kit , bag and everything"

"leally? No i`ll not tell you"

_`this stubborn kid!_` trying to smile "how about cendrilla`s dress?"

"with candy and all you said ?"

_`greedy_` "yes"

"he said i`ll find a plince chalming much mole good looking if i let go of him because he`ll only mally you" **A/N:**replace L with R in the words that are not understood

Risa blushing "me? He said that?"

She looked at otani who was keeping himself busy , he got himself in such an awkward situation..

Such a sweet dreamy voice said"otani..."

Otani not looking at her "don`t think too much, i just can`t seem to imagine someone else with me in future"

Risa going to his side..facing him .."otani.."

Otani looked away and said in a low voice blushing" i would kiss you but kids are all over the place"

Risa blushing "yeah..anoo... can you help me?"

Otani carrying a sleeping child "with what?"

"i`ve got no clue where to get cendrilla dress from"

Otani giggled "that`s where your ceriousity takes you, good luck"

they stayed awake all night, when all children sleep , one of them wakes up, cries and when they make that one stop crying, they see all eyes looking at them, and some of them start to cry too.. making otani and risa pray from the bottom of their hearts that the women who takes care of them get better soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**my greatest respect to anyone taking care of children, and everyone who is going to review


End file.
